Día a Día
by Danny097
Summary: Al fin me eh dado cuenta. De que no soy nada sin ti... Entren y lean. One-shot, muy mal resumen pero déjense llevar...


Hola chicas n.n estaba eliminando archivos de mi Pc y de casualidad encontré este viejo y primer fic que escribí y me dio por subirlo XD la verdad no creo que sea tan bueno; después de todo fue el primero que escribí y creía perdido y olvidado. Espero les guste… 

**Día a Día.**

**Déjame…**

-¡No! ¡Shizuru!- Una peli cobalto corre a toda velocidad con dirección a su típica motocicleta, una ducati 1199 color azul noche, pues se había enterado de que su amada se alejaría de ella y aceptaría la relación que sus padres le tienen otorgada.

**Yeah Al fin me eh dado cuenta. De que no soy nada sin ti. **

-¡Perdoname!- gritaba a los cuatro vientos pues sentía que no llegaría a tiempo al anuncio del futuro compromiso- ¡Baka! ¡Soy una Baka! ¡Perdoname por no aceptar mis sentimientos!- justo en ese momento recordaba en qué momento se enteró de lo que acontecería.

**Flash Back **

-Nat- una joven muy bien dotada (Gomene, pero es la verdad de la autora n.n) peli naranja le soltó un porrazo a su amiga la peli cobalto.

-¡Auch! ¡Si serás! pinche tetona ¬¬n –se quejaba la peli cobalto con una mirada asesina que asustaría a cualquiera pero su amiga ni se in mutuo.

-Natsuki… etto- muy nerviosa la peli naranja no queriendo la cosa, se armó de valor para comentarle a su amiga las nuevas noticias que le prohibieron revelar.

-Ya suéltalo Mai- una nada paciente natsuki, que es muy típico de ella, queriendo saber que pasa con su amiga.

-Yo… Gomene, Nat yo… No debería darte esta información pero como me considero tu mejor amiga y sé que no quieres aceptar tus sentimientos por Fujino-san pero que estos son reales, no te voy a quitar la oportunidad de que lo hagas antes de que sea demasiado tarde y la pierdas por completo - quedo una natsuki en shock preguntándose "¿tan obvia soy?" e impaciente por no saber qué pasa con "Su amada", " O-o ¡Momento! ¿Desde cuándo Shizuru es mi amada?" se cacheteaba internamente por su error.

-Mai, ve al grano – no muy paciente - ¿Qué pasa con Shizuru? – preguntaba casi colapsando

-Nat, Fujino-san acepto el compromiso que sus padres le impusieron, y al parecer después de la boda se ira lejos de aquí – natsuki quedo más pálida que la mayonesa al escuchar semejante cosa.

-Ma. . . Mai… dime que por favor no es verdad - al punto de las lágrimas- ¡Onegai!

-Nat Gomene, a mí me dijeron que no te dijera nada pero, no es momento de que sigas hablando conmigo, corre con ella, antes de que de verdad sea demasiado tarde – la oji violeta le dio unas palmaditas a su amiga que tenía sus dos esmeraldas como ojos tenían la mirada perdida y ensombrecida - ¡Corre Nat!

-¡Hai!- Comenzó a correr.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Mi corazón se ha roto como una ola. Mi corazón se sacude como el viento. Mi corazón se sacude como el humo. Es imposible borrarte, como un tatuaje.**

Mientras Natsuki se dirigía a todo motor para encontrar su motocicleta e irse directo a la ciudad de kyoto, una hermosa castaña con los ojos más rojos de lo que ya eran a razón de que por ende de amenaza acepto un compromiso que sus padres habían planeado con una familia del mismo margen social que de la joven de ojos carmesí.

Lloraba y lloraba y todo a causa de que no podría estar con dicha joven de ojos esmeralda, ni aunque un milagro pasara, pues no quería que si familia la lastimase de alguna forma.

-¡¿Por qué?!- sollozaba, pues ya se acercaba la hora de anunciar el compromiso - ¡Porque! ¿¡Por qué no puedo ser feliz!? – tenía que calmarse pues su madre estaría tocando la puerta de su habitación en un par de minutos más, susurrando algo casi inaudible- Nat… Natsuki…

**Suspiro profundo, como si el suelo fuera a hundirse. Solo partículas de polvo que se amontonan en mi mente. Dime adiós. Yo pensé que no podría vivir ni un solo día sin ti. Pero de alguna manera conseguí vivir más de lo que pensaba. No respondes nada cuando lloro gritando "Te extraño". Tenía una pequeña esperanza, pero ahora es inútil.**

Mientras todos estos acontecimientos anteriores se daban, una feliz joven con el cabello chueco color verde, iba en dirección a la casa de su futura prometida, de la cual conocía su historia con la chica de pelo obscuro y estaba dispuesta (en otras palabras obsesionada) con quedarse con la castaña, por lo que soborno a los padres de la joven, y la verdad fue que no necesito mucho, pues su familia tiene un alto nivel social y con eso y no mucho más ya tenía a sus padres de su lado.

-Shizuru, Shizuru *¬* - Miraba una foto de la castaña de una forma muy enfermiza (Típico de tomoe)- serás mía.

**Que pasa con la persona que está a tu lado. ¡Te hizo llorar? Cariño ¿Aun puedes verme? ¿O es que te olvidaste de mi por completo? Me preocupa, estoy ansioso. No puedo acercarme a ti ni tratar de hablarte. Pase largas noches solo intentando borrar tu recuerdo una y mil veces.**

-Bubuzuke - una rubia, amiga de la castaña tocaba delicadamente la puerta de su amiga, pues sabía que no estaba en posición de sonar intimidante ni nada común de ella – abre la puerta, tengo algo de información que te servirá.

No muy de buena gana Shizuru le abre la puerta a su amiga – Ara, Haruka-chan ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta la joven.

-Shizuru, acabo de averiguar que "tu prometido" realmente es prometida.

-¿Ara? O-o

-Y no solo eso, sino que es Tomoe Margherite- la castaña quedo perpleja de dicha nombrada, pues ya la conocía, "Ara, la mejor acosadora que eh conocido" pensaba, pero ya no pudo responder las incógnitas que tenía pues ya era demasiado tarde y su madre había entrado a la habitación por ella.

-Shizuru, llego el momento- dijo su madre.

La castaña solo asintió y se puso en marcha, pues no se arrepentiría de lo que haría pues lo hacía por su princesa de hielo.

**No mires atrás y vete. No me busques más y vive tu vida. Porque no me arrepiento de amarte. Recuerda solo los buenos momentos. Poder soportarlo de algún modo. Puedo resistirlo de alguna manera. Así deberías ser feliz. Día a día me voy apagando.**

Una morena se dirigía a toda velocidad a la mansión de la familia Fujino para conocer las razones por las cuales su castaña, si, su castaña, la que le había prometido su amor incondicional y eterno, había aceptado semejante atrocidad.

-Shizuru…- La peli cobalto llego a la mansión Fujino, estaciono su ducati y se dispuso a entrar por la gran puerta, que raramente se encontraba entre abierta y empezó a buscar a su amada.

¡Demasiado tarde! en el momento en el que llego, se estaba anunciando el ahora compromiso de la castaña con… Natsuki quedo en shock, Shizuru… ¡Su Shizuru! se había comprometido con una muchacha fea con el cabello disparejo, claro a los ojos de Natsuki, que a los ojos de Shizuru no había mucha diferencia.

-¡SHIZURU!- Grito desesperada la peli cobalto al momento en el que tomoe le robaba un beso a Shizuru, del cual no se pudo negar por más que lo intentase, pues aunque haya escuchado el grito ahogado de su amada lo ignoro por completo para "las apariencias" .

**Oh, my girl, lloro y lloro. Tú eres mi todo. Di adiós.**

Cuando el beso se dio por terminado, shizuru quedo sorprendida, realmente Natsuki se encontraba en ese lugar de locos, del que estaba intentando proteger, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que la chica estaba llorando y sollozando, eso la destrozó totalmente, pero supo resistir sus impulsos de correr a sus brazos, articulando con sus labios su nombre- Natsuki…- el cual solo Tomoe, pudo escuchar con claridad. No se supo más, la peli cobalto escapo del lugar sin poder contener las lágrimas, estaba destrozada.

Valla hora en la que se dio cuenta de cuanto amaba a esa chica, pero ya no espero explicaciones, solo se decía a sí misma. -¡Baka! ¡SOY UNA BAKA!

**Si algún día nos encontramos por la calle. Has como si no me hubieras visto y sigue tu camino. Si todavía piensas en nuestros recuerdos. Quizás valla a buscarte en secreto. Se feliz con ella, así yo no cambiare de parecer. No tendré ni un poco de remordimiento. Por favor se feliz, aunque tenga celos.**

Después de dicho encuentro cierta peli azul se encontraba más deprimida de lo inusual, y a sus amigas les costó mucho trabajo sacarla de sus departamento y dar la vuelta como anteriormente, antes de que ocurriese lo que dejo a su amiga mal.

-Vamos Natsuki, prueba un poco de mi helado, no tiene mayonesa pero esta bueno- "¿are? Que estoy diciendo", pensaba su amiga Mai, que intentaba hacer de todo para animar a su amiga.

-Mai… Gracias, de verdad gracias… por todo- Natsuki no muy animosa, le regalo una sonrisa forzada a su amiga.

**Siempre debes ser como el claro cielo. Como esa nube blanca. Sonríe siempre como si nada hubiera ocurrido.**

En ese momento, ocurrió lo que menos se esperaba, en el centro comercial donde estaba con Mai, iba pasando cierta castaña, con aura tranquila, como es típico de ella. En ese momento Natsuki no se hiso la muda y grito, grito de la forma más brutal un desgarrador…-¡SHIZURU!- que salió desde lo más interno de su ser. La castaña no lo resistió y se echó a la fuga.

**No mires atrás y vete. No me busques más y vive tu vida. Porque no me arrepiento de haberte amado. Recuerda solo los buenos momentos. Poder soportarlo de algún modo. Puedo resistirlo de alguna manera. Así deberías ser feliz. Día a día me desvanezco.**

-Natsuki… Natsuki… Sollozaba mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pero ella nunca encontró eso como algo fascinante, siempre le ha dolido correr, es un dolor que crece en su pecho cada día más. ¡Rayos! El dolor se intensifico, no lo soporto, callo rendida al suelo sollozando y retorciéndose del inmenso dolor.

Llego una ambulancia que se llevó a la castaña a urgencias, pues su dolor no era normal, y su corazón se encontraba en una batalla interior por sobrevivir por su amor o darse por vencida en todo caso..

**Espero que tu corazón se sienta aliviado. Por favor olvídame y vive. Mis lágrimas se secaron completamente. Con el paso de los días. Si no nos hubiéramos conocido esto no dolería tanto. Espero que entierres nuestras promesas de estar juntos por siempre. Nena, rezare por ti.**

Todos sus amigos y familiares, hasta dicha prometida estaban en el hospital rezando por la salud de la castaña, todos habían sido avisados a excepción de cierta chica de cabello cobalto que estaba a nada de enterarse, por una llamada de la mejor amiga de su amada.

-¡¿Natsuki?!- decía la rubia casi desesperada.

-¿Haruka?- preguntaba cortante, pues era extraño que la rubia la llamara, por lo que se aventuró a preguntar- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Shizuru, ¡Natsuki! Está en el hospital en urgencias, su corazón está a nada de dejar de latir-al escuchar esta declaración Natsuki palideció, colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a correr por su amada.

Lo que no Sabía Natsuki, es que no llegaría a tiempo.

**No mires atrás y vete. No me busques más y vive tu vida. Porque no me arrepiento de haberte amado. Recuerda solo los buenos momentos. Poder soportarlo de algún modo. Puedo resistirlo de alguna manera. Así deberías ser feliz. Día a día me desvanezco.**

En el momento en el que apareció en el hospital, se encontró con una arrepentida tomoe, pues ella bien sabía que los sentimientos de shizuru y natsuki eran mutuos.

Cuando la belleza de pelo azul camino a su lado, pasándole como si nada, está la detuvo y se disculpó.

-Perdón por entrometerme, Shizuru te quiere mucho.

Con esto la morena no lo aguanto más y dejo escapar un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar.

**No mires atrás y vete. No me busques más y vive tu vida. Porque no me arrepiento de haberte amado. Recuerda solo los buenos momentos. Poder soportarlo de algún modo. Puedo resistirlo de alguna manera. Así deberías ser feliz. Día a día me desvanezco.**

Corrió desesperada, hasta donde se encontraban la habitación de shizuru y sus amigos, ¡Demasiado tarde! Shizuru ya se había ido.

**Oh, my girl, lloro y lloro. Tú eres mi todo. Di adiós, adios. Oh mi vida, no me mientas. Tu eres mi corazón. Dime adiós.**

**FIN.**


End file.
